User talk:Ejaxk The Abyss
Hi Ejaxk The Abyss, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 05:38, September 8, 2009 Sweet name! I'm Layla Goldeneyes, a wildcat princess. Born to the evil, but going to the good side. If you want more info on me, go to my user page. HAVE A AWESOME TIME HERE AT REDWALL WIKIA! (Or as we call it, Redwall Abbey.) --Layla the Wild Cat I come in peace with sasquatch! 21:51, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Hi there, Ejaxk! That's a cool name!! :) This is kind of a late welcome, so I apologize for the lateness. I hope you have enjoyed the wiki, its always fun and exciting, with something goin' on. If you need help with anything, you can always ask LordTBT or any of the other users on here. I was wondering, what species is your character? You didn't say on your user page...? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:01, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Hi Heya matey this is Awavian. I've seen you around the site but never saw you on the shoutbox. I would love to be your friend and I hope that you like the start of my fanfic. User blog:Brockfang/The Wisest Badger Lord If you knew me long enough you would realize that I have two accounts: Awavian and Brockfang. Hope I see ya more, Awavian - HAWAAY THE BRAAW!! 23:58, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Ah see Weel, et's nice tae meet ye, mah frien'. Ah'm Lady Pinedance Swifteye/Coneslinger or just Pinedance tae me mateys. What's the Castle Abyss series(?) like? It sounds interesting. Oh, and you said you have a dA account; so do I! My name there is Glorrosaelin. ;D--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 00:18, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Of course we can be friends! And I don't care about what you say; my other friend at school does that all the time! Go here to learn how to makea signature. ---->Signature<----. -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 00:25, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Ah, yes, I do remember commenting on that :) It's cool that you're a good character designer! I draw a lot, but sometimes I can have troubles with developing my characters. Don't know why...perhaps algebra is slowly ebbing away at my imagination!! NOOO!!! -Falls into a dark mathematical pit of despair and woe- Also, when you post stuff, its good to put your signature down, so people now who put it :) You do that by putting in ~~~~ or clicking on the button with a signature thing on it. You can also go to your preferences and make it look all pretty, or in your case, cool looking. If you are having troubles with that or formatting or polls or being mauled by wolverines (It happens), feel free to ask! :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 03:18, October 25, 2009 (UTC) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 03:22, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Is the question would I like to be in your fan fiction? If so, yes! You can put as my usual character; the wildcat Layla. Do what you want with her (you can kill her, or have her get injured); as long as I appear. -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 13:01, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Ejaxk! -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 21:10, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Jake, hi Jake it's me Glenden, I was at Sam's house. Hola Hello. I couldn't help noting how much you sound like me. I'm also obsessed with thinking up new weapons haven't really done too much of it recently, I will have to show you some! I also do not have very many friends in real-life, in fact theres only 1 that I may get to see once every 2 weeks because I'm homeschooled : /. But yeah, nice to meet you! Neildown-- 01:52, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Hey So, by process of elimation i have figured the following: We are about the same age, and you are helping Penglens with a major fanfic. Cool. could you do me a favour? Could you outline the basic plot of the story. Is it like an almighty sort of warlords clash sort of thing or what? You should read my fanfic in the meantime. I'll read yours if you read mine. Please? Pretty please? With cherries? Later man. Keep in touch. --Lyth Streambattle.....Music is the true barometer of a person's soul 00:33, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Story Outline Okey-day, the story outline: My character, Evamek, is born on a small island of the coast of Salamandastron called Yoruto. Living there since he was born, Ejaxk longed to explore. Unfortunaetly, his wish is granted when Lezar Gerrot, a roving slaver, sacks Yoruto, taking Ejaxk as his slave. Living in slavery for a season, Ejaxk eventually escapes in a longboat. Thus begins Book 1 of the Opposite Spectrum Trilogy. Arriving at Salamandastron, Ejaxk is attacked by 7 & 1/2 season old Copperjaw. Mistaking him for a corsair, Copperjaw savagely attacks Ejaxk. But Ejaxk is no pushover. Skilled in the martiall arts, Ejaxk and Copperjaw are evenly matched. They would have fought endlessly, but Coldstrype the Scythe, Badger Lord of Salamandastron, stepped in clacking their heads together, knocking them both out cold. Waking up in the infirmary, they quickly resolve their differences and become fast friends. Training together til adulthood, they then set out, bound for adventure. I can't reveal Books 2 & 3's storylines til I post Book 1, which be for awhile. Right... I was not aware of the year-season ratio. Anyway, Gaelmount....ummmmm.....is the northern equivalent of Sampetra. --Lyth Streambattle.....Music is the true barometer of a person's soul 20:41, December 6, 2009 (UTC) accept Gaelmount isn't evil. Total and Complete Sweetness... You to, huh? What are your favorite sons by them? Mine are Johny Tarr, Titanic set, and the Samouri set. I'm going to one of gaelic storm's concerts next year. Tickets are $10 but i have an inside guy that could get them to me for free. thought i wel,comed you but i guess not. i think your weapon design is cool, sort of like the arrow volley in battle for middle earth II. its ok if you didnt understand that. i like weapons but i dont generally think of new ones. i own a toy crossbow(lame but cool) and a real bow with 3 arrows and 3 arrow/spear thingies. and i use my tunic belt for a sling. and you probably werent too interested in any of that, but ok. i have two cats too. rhulain, who just had kittens and snowy/april snow who looks like a siamese but is the sweetest cat ever. im blabering-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 17:49, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I think we could do something like that. The only problem is I have a LOT of artwork to do (like, ten commissions) so you'd have to be willing to wait a little bit for me to get caught up. -- Punk Rocker Merl | I rock for God, do you? 22:47, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Guten Tag! Aben Hello. That's "good day evening" in German. So, you're learning/know Mandalorian? What region is it from? Not much is new with me, really, just a ton of homework XP. I am teaching myself German here & there though. I only know maybe a score of words so far.--Neildown60px| Semper fi 15:20, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh, geez, lol! I thought it was like some highland language from the name, wasn't even thinking of Star Wars. Star Wars is awesome though, me & a friend watched a marathon of the movies at a sleepover before. In response to your Mandalorian and Mando'a, you can puzzle a German by saying Sie est Berliner? which translates to "You are a paczki? doughnut", or you can make them run for shelter by screaming Acton! Luftangriff! which roughly translates to "Attention!/look out! Air raid!". Are there any other languages that you know? --Neildown60px| Semper fi 21:34, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Jake! it's good to finally hear from ya, and yes I do have a few friends, me and Lyth Sreambattle are into the same music.--Penglens Who needs logic? 21:06, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Did you ever play Assassin's Creed or the latest Prince of Persia? Arhiman is the name of the god of Darknesss(even though I don't believe that crap, my cousin and I thouhgt of it as God((Ormazd god of Light)) and Satan(((Arhiman))) and I saw on Fren's page you said Arhiman, just wondering--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 12:38, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Hello! I finally was allowed to get an account on this site. Please view my user page and tell me what you think!Coldstrype the Scythe 22:33, February 26, 2010 (UTC)